


Green heart

by zosma



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: :((( It's too soft y'all, Freeform, Friendship, Holding hands :(, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i.e. nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosma/pseuds/zosma
Summary: Mark goes looking for Taemin after their debut stage, but finds Jongin instead.





	Green heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very soft and wholesome cuddle with established taekai and mark. focus on mark n kim kai. 
> 
> Meant the 'green' in the title as in, inexperienced, but nct in the house i guess!!!

It was a little bit of instinct, and the fact that Jongin’s room was closer, that had Mark tapping lightly at his door, rather than Taemin’s. He was exhausted, his shoulders rounded in around his breath that felt heavy even hours after their debut stage-- but he wouldn’t be able to settle yet, with everything so fresh. He needed a chance to speak freely about the performance, get the little hoard of tweaks and observations and ideas out of his head. While Baekhyun was the leader in title, Mark knew better than to seek him out for something like this, and turned to Taemin instead. 

“It’s open.” Jongin’s voice was a pinched, sleepy drawl through the thick white door, and Mark pushed it open quietly, ducking inside. 

Jongin was lying in one long line, stretched out on his bed with his bare feet crossed and dangling off the edge. His eyes barely open as he flicked at his phone screen. Taemin wasn’t stretched out next to him like he had been a little while ago and Mark stopped, considering back-tracking and heading upstairs to Taemin’s room instead. It would be better to talk to both of them. 

“Minhyung-ah.” Jongin grunted, eyes slow-blinking and fixed on his phone. 

Mark paused, but he was beginning to understand. He was beginning to hear the familiarity, the invitation, nested in his given name, from Jongin’s mouth. The realization made something warm and pleased flutter through his chest. He smiled a little and he circled the bed to sit where there was more room. On Taemin’s side, he supposed. 

“No one calls me that but my mom, hyung.”

Jongin just grunted again, his mouth opening in a bit of a smile this time though, pleased by this tender little understanding between them as well. 

“And only when I’m in trouble.” Mark added, pulling out his own phone to check the time. Just a little after eleven. It would be smart to be asleep.

Jongin laughed, breath catching on a yawn that had him stretching out even further, pushing into the nest of covers on the bed. Mark watched him stretch, smiling a little at the open satisfaction on Jongin’s face and the way he rolled his head over to meet Mark’s eyes after. Somehow things were just simple with Jongin. Things that usually took time, had Mark overthinking and pushing away. He wanted to watch, so he watched. He wanted to touch, so he touched. Jongin would tell him straight. 

“Were you looking for Taeminie?” 

Mark jerked his eyes back to Jongin’s. “Oh, actually yeah.” 

Jongin hummed a little, like he knew already. “He might come back down after he gets ready for bed.”

Mark leaned back against the headboard, swinging his legs onto the bed, hearing the _you can stay and wait_. “Okay. Thanks hyung.” 

Jongin made a happy, rumbling noise of acknowledgment and turned back to his phone, smiling. 

“You really like it, huh?” Mark reached out to poke at Jongin’s shoulder, wanting the sleepy-soft weight of his attention back, wanting him to know he was teasing, and yet wanting to talk about this tender, simple thing between them all the same. “Being hyung.” 

Jongin huffed, curling towards Mark and catching his hand. “Didn’t you like it?”

Mark stilled, his hand lax in Jongin’s. He thought suddenly, vividly, of holding Donghyuck’s sweaty hand as he shook, nervous and bitter. The way being leader-hyung had seemed to give him some solid ground to stand on, some _right_ to care about his members as much as he does. How it’d made his heart feel like it was ripped right open, and stronger than it’d ever been before. 

The hand in Mark’s was warm and steady, and Jongin drew him back with fingers slotted between his own. Mark swallowed noisily and looked down past their hands where Jongin was lying still. His eyes were slipping closed again, his phone square against his chest where he’d dropped it. 

“Hyung…” Jongin’s hand squeezed quick and tight in his like encouragement, the corners of his mouth lifting and Mark smiled back with a giggle. “Hyung we should sleep. I can talk to Taemin-hyung tomorrow.”

“Okay, good night.” Jongin let his eyes slip closed and Mark watched. “Minhyung-ah.” 

“Hmm?” 

Jongin’s lips pinched together and he tugged Mark’s hand down to rest over his chest while he enunciated. “Good. Night. Minhyung-ah.” 

Mark couldn’t help the way his chest squeezed tight, his throat full of his heart, and laughter and the pleasure of simple closeness. “Okay, good night hyung.”

Mark jolted awake to hands patting gently, insistently, at his hip, his shoulder, and Taemin’s voice hissing close to his ear. “Scoot over, scoot over, you’re in my spot, c’mon scoot over,” It went on until Mark was awake enough to pull himself towards the middle of the bed, make enough room for Taemin to crawl in behind him. Mark’s fingertips settled lightly on a stretch of Jongin’s sleep-warm skin and he left them there, curled and soft. 

Taemin’s alarm sounded first, all three of them jerking awake in the way that a body learns it has to, when sleep deprivation does nothing to prevent an early rise. Mark let his neck relax, his cheek sinking back down into the warm hollow below, and quietly took stock of things. 

Jongin was lying flat on his stomach, pillows pushed up above his head and tangled around his arms. Mark could see it clearly from his spot curled against Jongin’s side, his cheek resting against the cushion of Jongin’s relaxed shoulder muscle. It was surprisingly comfortable, his face tipped towards Jongin’s neck, and Mark curled closer, hitched his knee up higher onto Jongin’s back. 

“Don’t let him fall back asleep.” Taemin croaked, sudden and demanding. He swept out randomly with a foot to find Mark and bounced his toes against his calf when he found it. “Don’t let Jonginnie fall back asleep, we have to get up soon.” 

“Hyung…?” Mark squinted an eye open, lifting his head to peer over his shoulder at Taemin. 

Taemin just wiggled closer, snaking his foot past Mark to find Jongin’s leg instead and ramped up his bouncing. It made Jongin’s whole body shake against Mark, surprising a peal of groggy laughter from him. Jongin didn’t move, just hauled in a massive breath and pushed it back out in a loud, petulant groan that shook with Taemin’s every bounce. 

“You’re being so dramatic.” Taemin pouted, sounding just as sleepy but somehow stringing words together regardless.

Mark let Jongin’s shifting and Taemin’s bouncing shake him loose from Jongin’s side, a little startled when that meant he was rocked back into Taemin’s chest. He must have felt Mark tense, because he stopped pushing at Jongin and angled himself back so they weren’t pressed so close, resting a few fingertips on Mark’s shoulder instead. 

It startled Mark again, how hard that small, perceptive piece of thoughtfulness hit him, had him swallowing thickly around the same pleased, warm flutter he recognized from last night. Of course he was safe here. He choked out a laugh, bumping back to connect again with Taemin’s chest, relishing the warmth after leaving Jongin’s side.

“No snuggling without me!” Jongin whined suddenly, finally mobilizing his limbs enough to drag himself over to them. Mark watched him meet Taemin’s eyes, behind him. He watched the sleepy twitch of an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth, and felt Taemin give a tiny nod.

“Morning hyung,” Mark rasped, moving his arm as Jongin steam-rollered into him. “Oof.” 

They both ended up tangled under Jongin’s sleep-heavy limbs as he sprawled out over them. Mark felt distinctly caught, everything slow and heavy with warmth as they piled together. He let his mind wander, tucking his face into the smooth fabric of Taemin’s pajamas. They were trading good morning kisses, a little above him. Mark could tell because every now and again Jongin’s chest rumbled happily and there was a soft parting of lips. 

Inside Mark’s chest was chaotic, muted and sleepy, but still almost too much. Mark slowly came to terms with the fact that he’d spent the night like this. Between Jongin and taemin. It made his stomach flip under his ribs in a way that could be nervousness, or could be excitement. He wasn’t worried about it, he’d know once he’d eaten breakfast. Simple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked the soft :')


End file.
